


Proposal

by Aggie731



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, very slight canon divergence, written before episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggie731/pseuds/Aggie731
Summary: Yuuri won gold at the Grand Prix Final.Viktor surprises him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this before episode 10, back when I thought that it would only be a dream for the "round and gold" thing to be a ring. 
> 
> Yet it was a ring.
> 
> But I was kind of happy with how this came out, so I decided to just edit it a bit and post it. That's why there's a reference to drunk Yuuri. Everything is the same as what happened in the show so far, besides them exchanging rings in Barcelona. In this fic, they hadn't exchanged rings in Barcelona.
> 
> By the way, I know absolutely nothing about figure skating and have never written a kiss scene before this. So I would really appreciate some feedback.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading!

Yuuri's face was tilted towards the sky, eyes closed, and the breeze blowing his soft black hair into his eyes. A small smile adorned his face.

It had been a few days since he had returned to Hasetsu.

A few days since he had won gold at the Grand Prix Finals.

It had been a hard competition. Yuuri was up against extremely good skaters. He had been nervous.

JJ would have had a higher score if he had not messed up; however, he had touched down at one point and had completely fallen another time. Some think something may have happened between him and his girlfriend, for him to be so out of it.

Phichit had a beautiful program, even with his few stumbles, however, those stumbles cost him some points.

Chris did well, but his footwork and step sequence got a bit sloppy towards the end. He seemed...distracted.

Yurio had been hardest to beat, the young Russian had performed a flawless program. Leading to him getting a high score.

But Yuuri beat him.

Yuuri had more quads planned than Yurio, which would ultimately lead to Yuuri getting a higher score if he landed them all. And he did. Yuuri landed all his quads, had a hypnotizing step sequence, and had a quad flip at the end, which he had landed. Yuuri had completed a perfect program that the judges, audience, other skaters, and especially Viktor had enjoyed.

Yuuri took home gold, Yurio took home silver, and Phichit took home bronze.

It had been exhilarating, Yuuri had never been so excited. Even Yurio was a good sport, albeit the normal bit of salt he always has.

The banquet had both been fun and...interesting. It seems more than just the few skaters remembered when Yuuri was drunk off his ass. A few people had approached him and asked if he was going to be up to his "antics" again, all of which had nervous looks on their faces. Yuuri didn't drink a drop of champagne after that.

But that didn't mean the others weren't going to at least try to get Yuuri to dance again.

Both Chris and Yurio asked for a rematch in the dance off, one of them more aggressive than the other. Yuuri refused.

As the night wore on, and Viktor got more and more drunk, said Russian skater had latched onto Yuuri and kept asking the shorter male to slow dance with him.

Yuuri eventually gave into those blue eyes.

And Yuuri had fun.

Even while drunk, Viktor could be graceful and elegant on his feet. Viktor held Yuuri extremely close, Viktor's head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri loved the closeness.

Yuuri wouldn't necessarily call it _dancing_ , it was mostly them swaying back and forth, Viktor throwing in the occasional spin. But Yuuri loved it.

They continued their "dancing" for around ten minutes before they stopped and just stood in the middle of the floor, holding each other and smiling brightly at each other. The moment was soon ruined, however, when Chris came over, saying how he felt betrayed that Yuuri danced with Viktor instead of him.

Viktor and Yuuri left not long after that. Hand and hand, heading for the hotel where they would pack for the flight back home to Hasetsu the next day.

Once they had finished packing, Viktor had told Yuuri that at that first Banquet, where Yuuri was drunk, was where Viktor had fallen in love with Yuuri.

When Viktor and Yuuri arrived back at Yu-topia, they were greeted by a welcome back and congratulations party.

Yuuri doesn't think he's smiled as much before in his life.

And now, here Yuuri was, sitting on the small beach in Hasetsu. A state of tranquility surrounding him as he tilted his face into the wind, lost in thought.

Yuuri turned when he heard the sound of footsteps crunching against the sand. Yuuri couldn't stop his lips from curling into a smile when he spotted Viktor.

Viktor smiled back.

Viktor walked over towards Yuuri, sitting down on the sand next to him.

Yuuri's eyes were a bit brighter as he looked back towards the waves of the beach.

Yuuri started when he felt fingers interlacing with his own, but relaxed once he realized it was Viktor.

Yuuri looked towards Viktor out of the corner of his eye. The taller male had his head tilted in Yuuri's direction just the slightest bit, a small smile adorned his face, his eyes were bright.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand a tad tighter.

Yuuri squeezed back.

Viktor turned towards Yuuri, smile a little wider than before.

"I wanted to congratulate you once again, Yuuri. I know it's been quite a few days, but I'm still unable to get over how beautiful your performance was," Viktor said, voice barely above a whisper as though other people were trying to hear their conversation.

Yuuri blushed and looked down slightly, embarrassed, but a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Viktor," Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled and pulled slightly on their interlaced hands. Yuuri took the hint and moved closer to Viktor, resting his head against the Russian man's shoulder.

Viktor and Yuuri weren't secret about their relationship. That was pretty much an impossible thing to do, with how Viktor had surprised Yuuri with a kiss at the Cup of China. On National Television.

But Yuuri didn't mind.

They decided that there was no point in trying to hide their relationship. They held hands, hugged, and even kissed in public sometimes. They would often receive dirty looks, but that didn't matter. Yuuri loved Viktor and Viktor loved Yuuri. That was all that mattered to them.

Yuuri's family and many fans of both Viktor and Yuuri supported their relationship, it made Yuuri very happy to hear that. However, there were people who did not support them. A lot of people called them things such as "disgusting faggots that needed to be wiped out"; while some people just seemed to be jealous. Both Viktor and Yuuri received hate from people, Yuuri was used to it, though; he had started receiving hate the moment Viktor decided to be his coach. Viktor, on the other hand, was not as used to it.

Viktor had never received as much hate as he was now, it made his anxiety skyrocket. Whenever Yuuri can, he'll throw away the hate mail before Viktor can get his hands on it. Other times, Viktor gets it first. Yuuri has walked in on Viktor reading hate mail before; Viktor's eyes would be wide, hands shaking and he'll look as though he's about to cry. Yuuri would forcefully remove it from Viktor's hands.

It was worse when the hate was on social media or stated to Viktor directly.

Yuuri couldn't stop how people spoke on social media, and couldn't control what people say to their faces. Yuuri couldn't protect Viktor from those.

Although, nowadays it wasn't as bad as it had been when the hate first started.

Yuuri had walked in on Viktor having an anxiety attack because of hate mail at one point. It took a while for Viktor to calm down.

One of the worst attacks Viktor must have had when Yuuri was around had to have been when someone had said that Viktor was "using Yuuri for his own enjoyment, and would throw him out like an old toy when he was done". Viktor had crept into Yuuri's room while he was reading and cuddled up against Yuuri's side, face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. Viktor had sat there, mumbling about how much he loved Yuuri, how he'd be with Yuuri the rest of his life and never abandon him. Viktor was shaking and Yuuri could feel tears dripping onto his shoulder.

Viktor fell asleep soon after.

Yuuri had been confused, not understanding why Viktor seemed so scared. Yuuri figured it out once he saw the letter sitting on the table, addressed to Viktor.

But it was getting better, Viktor was getting used to it. Besides, they were receiving less and less hate the more time passed.

Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Viktor kiss his forehead. Yuuri looked up and saw Viktor looking down at him, a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

He stood, pulling Yuuri up with him. Once Yuuri stood, Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. His arms around Yuuri's waist and face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri could feel Viktor's breath.

"Yuuri, you know I love you, right?"

Yuuri couldn't help but think _oh god, he's found one of those hate messages again_.

But Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's waist as well. A smile on his face as he says, "Yes."

Yuuri can _feel_   Viktor smile, and the taller male pulls away a moment after. The bright smile still on his face.

Viktor turns towards the water.

"It's beautiful here. I've always thought this place was beautiful ever since you first brought me here."

Yuuri was confused. Something was on Viktor's mind, but Yuuri didn't know what.

The Russians eyes flicked back over to Yuuri again, and Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Viktor walked in front of Yuuri, grabbing and interlocking his fingers with Yuuri's other hand as well. Viktor swung their hands for a moment.

"I...don't know what I'm doing," Viktor mumbled under his breath after a bit, looking down at the sand.

Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri's hands and looked up, a look of determination on his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"The first time we came here, I had asked what you wanted me to be to you. You had straight out refused to be my boyfriend then," Viktor looked as though he were holding back a smile. Yuuri ducked his head, blushing and smiling in embarrassment.

"So," Viktor continued. He let go of Yuuri's right hand and Viktor used his pointer finger to lift Yuuri's head back up. "I thought I'd ask something else."

Viktor slowly knelt down on the ground, a small smile on his face. Yuuri's eyes widened slightly.

"Yuuri," Viktor started. Letting go of Yuuri's other hand and reaching into his coat pocket. "The first time we were here, you said no to being my boyfriend," Viktor retracted his hand from his coat pocket, withdrawing a small black box. He looked up at Yuuri, hope twinkling in his eyes and Yuuri held his breath. "But maybe, just maybe," Viktor opened the box. Inside was a simple golden ring, but Yuuri thought it was beautiful. Viktor smiled warmly. "You'll say yes to being my husband?"

Yuuri knew it was coming, yet his eyes still widened that last bit and he shakily gasped. A blush rose to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Ye-yeah," Yuuri mumbled, barely above a whisper, before he nodded more determined. "Yes. Yes, of course, Vitya! Yes!" Yuuri said with a laugh and the brightest smile on his face, but he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was so happy.

Viktor gave him an open-mouthed smile, eyes sparkling with happiness.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's right hand, slipping the golden ring on the ring finger, "In Russia, we wear engagement and wedding rings on the right hand. When an engagement ring is worn on the left hand in Russia, it often means that the person is divorced or widowed." Viktor looked up at Yuuri, holding Yuuri's right hand in both of his own, thumb rubbing over the gold ring, "I was hoping we could do this how I would traditionally do it. Engagement rings are actually a new phenomenon in Russia, and if people do buy them, the couple buys them together. I wanted to surprise you, so I bought it by myself. But can we keep the tradition of having the rings on the right hand?" Viktor looked at the ring on Yuuri's finger, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it, "It would feel...weird, considering what it means in Russia to wear it on your left hand."

Yuuri smiled at him, "Of course, Vitya. However you want us to do it will be fine with me."

Viktor gave him _that_ smile again. That beautiful bright smile that makes Yuuri feel bubbly on the inside.

Viktor stood, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out another ring. He looked Yuuri in the eyes, "I got myself a ring as well. Will you put it on me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he nodded, taking the ring into his shaking hands. Viktor smiled warmly as Yuuri slid the ring onto his right-hand ring finger.

Once Yuuri had finished putting the ring on Viktor, he realized how close they were. Their foreheads were resting against each other and Yuuri could feel Viktor's breath ghosting against his lips. Viktor noticed too and leaned in just a tad bit closer until their lips were grazing against each other. Yuuri _knew_ Viktor was trying to tease him.

Viktor's lips tugged into a smirk, "I love you, Yuuri. I love you so much with all my heart." Viktor deliberately spoke slowly and dragged out his words, just to infuriate Yuuri with the close proximity of their lips.

Yuuri looked into Viktor's half lidded, bright blue eyes, his silvery eyelashes reflecting the sunlight. Yuuri tilted his head slightly to the right, "I love you too, Vitya."

Then they were kissing.

It was a soft kiss, meaningful, yet it sent a jolt through Yuuri just like all their kisses do.

It was a quick peck, pulling away after just a moment, but they went back in almost right after they pulled apart. This one was deeper, harder, and more ferocious. Yuuri's fingers had tangled into Viktor's silvery locks, tugging every once in a while drawing a groan from Viktor. One of Viktor's hands was low on Yuuri's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. The other hand was in Yuuri's hair, pulling so he could get a better angle in the kiss.

Yuuri's mind went blank. They had kissed many, _many_   times before, yet this somehow felt different. Whether it was the fact that they were now engaged or making out in a public area, Yuuri didn't know. _But he liked the feeling_. Yuuri couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his lips as Viktor licked into his mouth, while sharply pulling on Yuuri's hair. Yuuri moved one hand down from Viktor's hair, cupping his jaw and running his thumb along Viktor's cheek. There was an intense burning feeling in Yuuri's abdomen.

Yuuri couldn't help but realize how _good_ Viktor smelt. Yuuri couldn't even begin to describe it, it was just so...Viktor! Beautiful, perfect...delicious. Yuuri thought he could smell a slight trace of mint.

They pulled away from each other to breathe, Yuuri panted against Viktor's lips. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked at Viktor. The Russian skater was... _beautiful_. His pupils were dilated, making Viktor's blue eyes darker, a tint of red adorned his cheeks, his lips were slightly swollen and he was breathing in shallow gasps.

_Yuuri had done that to him._

The thought was incredibly appealing to Yuuri. Yuuri started to tug Viktor back down for another kiss when he felt Viktor's phone vibrate in his pocket. Yuuri paused and looked at Viktor for a moment,

"You should probably check that," Yuuri said, it came out as a low rumble from deep in his chest. Viktor's blush seemed to get a shade darker, he sighed and pulled out his phone.

Once Viktor unlocked his phone, his eyes widened. Viktor leaned back slightly, peering around Yuuri and the beach. Yuuri tilted his head in confusion.

"Vitya...what's wrong?" Viktor's eyes flashed to Yuuri. He looked away after a moment, continuing his search of the beach, but handed his phone to Yuuri.

Yuuri's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

It was an Instagram photo.

Of Viktor and Yuuri.

Kissing on the beach, their rings reflecting the sun.

And based on the username, it was the Nishigori triplets who took the picture. The caption of the photo only said, _"Prepare for a wedding!!"_

Yuuri had long since given up on trying to figure out how the Nishigori triplets seemed to appear out of nowhere at the exact perfect times.

But this violated Yuuri and Viktor's privacy. Viktor and Yuuri should be the ones to announce it.

Yuuri sighed as he handed the phone back to Viktor, head dropping. As soon as Viktor took the phone back, Yuuri's own phone vibrated.

Yuuri reached into his pocket as Viktor buried his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck.

It was a text from Phichit. All it said was, _"!!!! Congrats, man! I saw the post on Instagram! Remember to invite me to the wedding!! Ooh, can I be the flower girl?! Let me know! Remember to use protection~!"_

Yuuri could feel his face burn, then he flinched and gasped when he felt Viktor bite into his neck; not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to bruise. Viktor kissed the bite, before leaning back. Yuuri could tell that that mark would be there for a while.

Viktor leaned towards Yuuri, kissing and then licking Yuuri's lips and pulling away. Viktor smiled, "Who had texted you?"

"I-it was, uh, Phichit," Yuuri mumbled, his cheeks red. Viktor smiled and hummed.

Viktor looked as though he was going to lean in to kiss Yuuri again until Yuuri's phone vibrated multiple more times.

Yuuri looked at his phone to see various texts, the ones that stood out the most were from Yuuko and his mother.

Yuuri sighed and looked up at Viktor, Yuuri suddenly just realized that Viktor's hand was still wrapped around his hips.

"W-we should start heading home, Vitya," Yuuri said. Viktor hummed and leaned in to kiss Yuuri one last time. This one lingered longer and Yuuri's lips tingled.

"Alright," Viktor breathed across his lips.

They started walking back, Viktor's hand still wrapped around his hips, pulling Yuuri close. Viktor suddenly leaned to Yuuri's ear, "So~, Since when do you refer to me as Vitya?" There was a smug grin on Viktor's face.

Yuuri pouted and glared.

Viktor laughed and pinched Yuuri's nose, "You're so adorably cute!!"

Yuuri blushed and pouted even more, "Sh-shut it."

Yuuri and Viktor slowly walked back to Yu-topia, arms wrapped around each other and loving smiles on their faces. Their golden rings reflected the sun. They knew that there was going to be a lot of backlash, but at that moment, they didn't care.


End file.
